Nous sommes ennemis
by xOneHeartx
Summary: Quand Law débarque sur une île du nouveau monde, il ne s'attend pas à revoir celle qu'il as sauver étant petit. Et elle, ne pensait pas entretenir des liens aussi fort. L'un est devenus un pirate. L'une est devenue une marine. Chacun vas devoir faire des choix, qu'ils regretteront ou non.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 :

La nuit commencer a tomber et pourtant quelque chose sembler provoquer l'agitation.

-Poussez vous! Merde, le capitaine vas me passer un savon!

-Au nom de la marine arrêtez vous pirate !

Dans les rues d'une petite île de Grand Line, un homme avec des vêtements tâchés de sang, courrait pour échapper a la Marine. Les coups de feus se firent entendre et l'homme bifurqua dans une ruelle, essayant tant bien que mal de se cacher. Les marines passèrent sans le voir et celui ci soupira de soulagement. Une main sur sa blessure à l'épaule il sortit de sa poche un petit escargot, permettant de communiquer avec quelqu'un en posséder un autre," Un Escargot Phone".

L'homme avait des cheveux courts blanc, pas de vieillesse, non, il avait à peine 25 ans. Cela ne gâcher rien à son charme, bien au contraire. Il posséder des yeux bleus à couper le souffle que l'on pourrait même si perdre. Pour seuls vêtements il portait une combinaison complètement noir, avec au dos le symbole de son équipage, qui lui était cher.

Le petit escargot coiffer d'un chapeau de fourrure blanc ouvrit les yeux et une voix en résonna, celle de son interlocuteur.

"Ban ou es tu donc passer? Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je te préviens je pars sans toi. Vous là bas préparez les moteurs pour l'immersion ! ".

L'homme fut surprit en premier lieu, mais sourit la seconde d'après. La voix au bout du fil voulait seulement lui faire peur pour qu'il se dépêches, mais c'était un peu plus dur qu'il le pensait.

" Je suis navré capitaine, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir revenir avant, fit l'homme en gémissant de douleur, sa plaie était béante de sang.

"Eh bien nous partirons sans toi, je ne veux pas de retardataires. Je peux toujours me trouver un autre cuistot.

-Vous êtes dur, capitaine. Ricana l'autre. Je suis blessé et je suis rechercher sur toute l'île par la marine. Un commerçant a appeller la Marine. Si je bouges je suis mort.

\- Très bien, j'envoi les trois idiots te récupérer. Ou es tu exactement?

\- Je suis, commença t-il avant de voir son escargot phone volait plus loin dans une bourrasque de vent. ".

Il n'eu pas le temps de se redresser qu'il se retrouva contre le mur et cracha une gerbe de sang.

La personne à l'autre bout du fil répéta son nom plusieurs fois, mais plus aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles du blanc après un coup de feu. D'un coup le moyen de communication fut détruit, ce qui pétrifia l'homme.

Un métal froid rentra en contact avec sa tempe quand il tomba à genoux. Un mousquet.

" Pirate je t'arrête pour tout les délits que toi et ton équipage ont commis, au nom de la marine je te demande de te rendre, à moins que tu veuilles mourir. "

À sa grande surprise la voix de cette personne était celle d'une femme, une marine. Il déglutit soudainement. Là il le savait, il était mort.

Il risqua un regard à la femme à sa gauche. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle.

Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, mais ce n'est pas ce qui le marqua. Ses cheveux était d'un rose pâle, longues avec une tresse sur le côté gauche de son visage. Ses yeux eux étaientaussi bleus que l'océan. Habiller dans la tenue d'un supérieur de la marine, elle abordait un long manteau blanc. Dans sa main un mousquet très joliment graver, menacer de tirer à tout moment.

La femme lui adressa un regard emplis de haine et notre pirate glissa doucement une main dans une de ses poches.

" Se sera pas la peine. Je me rends, mais je ne vous dévoilerais rien pouvant nuire a mon équipage.

-Montres moi tes mains et ne bouges plus !

-Comme vous voudrez, sourit-il avant de montrer ses mains et de dégoupillait une grenade qu'il lança sur la femme. ".

Celle ci écarquilla les yeux et jura. Une seconde plus tard la grenade explosa dans un grand fracas, faisant exploser le mur le plus proche.

Le silence fit place.

Une fois le calme revenus sur la ruelle, le pirate se leva de sa cachette et regarda la fumée se dissiper, mais au lieu de se réjouir il fut horrifier.

Là ou devait se trouver la marine aux cheveux rose se trouvait un tas de ronces. Une seconde plus tard tout ceci disparu pour la révéler elle, plus furieuse que jamais. Au moment ou elle essayer de lui tirer dessus, un coup de feu plus rapide que le sien retentit, puis s'en suivit un cris de pur douleur. Elle avait reçut une balle dans le bras.

Le blanc tourna la tete vers l'extérieur de la ruelle et fut content de découvrir quatre personnes vêtues de longues capes noir. Le mousquet de l'un d'eux fumé encore dus au coup tirer. L'homme en face baissa la capuche de sa cape et sourit a son camarade.

"La cavalerie est arriver Ban, mais tu es aussi mal barrer avec qu'elle que le capitaine, plaisanta t-il. C'est bon capitaine elle ne pourra rien faire.

\- Bien Wakame. Ne t'inquiètes pas Ban une fois à bord tu sera sanctionner pour t'être fait blesser.

-Avec plaisir mon capitaine. Ricana le blanc.

-Sales chiens de pirates, allez y tuez moi si sa vous chantent ! Je préfères mourir ! ".

L'homme qui était le capitaine de ce petit groupe de son équipage, s'avança vers la femme qui était à terre, une main sur son bras et la deuxième tenant son arme.

D'un simple mot il renvoya la balle à celle qui venait de tirer, et venant la faire transperçait une de ses jambes. Un cris perça le doux silence de la nuit qui s'installer.

Elle serra les dents le plus possible et une goutte de sang coula doucement de ses lèvres quand il prononça un seul mot. Puis ensuite elle ne vit plus que les ténèbres.

" Mess "

À suivre ...


	2. Chapitre 2

_**' Nous sommes ennemis '**_

 _ **Chapitre deux:**_

« Capitaine, on la laisses ici? La marine est toujours à la recherche de Ban, demanda un homme avec un bonnet bleu marine avec un pompon rouge ».

Le capitaine des Heart avait rattraper de justesse le corps de la marine, qui sous la douleur était tomber dans l'inconscience. Il n'entendit pas vraiment son subordonné, mais scrutait le visage de la jeune marine. Son visage lui était beaucoup trop familier. Law le savait, il la connaissait. Ses cheveux rose lui arrivant au bassin, ses lèvres. Aucun doute, cette fille était bien celle qu'il pensait. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Ban qui était blesser agrippait fermement son ami Wakame, qui regardait d'un air inquiet son capitaine. La jeune fille émit un léger gémissement de douleur et c'est à ce moment que Law se décida à rentrer au navire.

« Nous rentrons, j'emmène cette marine avec nous. Elle pourra s'avérer très utile, du moment qu'elle n'essaye pas de nous tuer, sourit-il en lui enlevant le manteau de marine qu'elle portait, elle risquait d'attirer l'attention ».

Il la jeta sur son épaule et sortit de la ruelle en courant, suivit de prêt par quatre ses quatre hommes. Ban qui pouvait encore courir, regarder la jeune fille d'un air inquiet. Comment avait-elle pus le retrouver dans cette ruelle alors que de la grande rue on ne percevait rien.

Elle risquait de leurs attirer des problèmes, mais cela ne semblait pas affecter son Capitaine. Il soupira d'un air lasse.

Bien plus tard Law était retournait dans sa cabine, tandis qu'il avait laisser la jeune marine au soin de son meilleur médecin. Bien entendus, elle portait un bracelet en Granit Marin. Pas question qu'elle essaye de le tuer. Le chirurgien de la mort était prudent avec les marines. Bien plus tôt, sur une base de Marine, il était aller voler quelque documents classés confidentiel.

Et sur le passage, avait aussi prit soin de dérober quelques « accessoires », en granit marin Ce jour là cela avait était la panique dans la base, mais avant même qu'il essaye de le capturait le sol s'était effondrer sous leurs pieds. En moins de cinq minutes, la base entière avait disparu, ne laissant que des ruines.

On toqua à sa cabine et le capitaine lui donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Celui qui venait d'entrer portait des lunettes noires sur le nez, ainsi qu'une casque légèrement trop grande sur la tête, sur des cheveux châtains, tirant sur le roux.

«Sachi? Qui as t-il, ne voit tu pas que je suis occupé? Demanda t-il, jouant avec la pointe d'un scalpel qui trônait sur son bureau.

L'espace d'un instant le dénommé Shachi pâlit et se racla la gorge.

« Eh bien, dis ce que tu avais à me dire. Sinon pars, tu me fais perdre mon temps, s'impatienta t-il.

-La Marine est réveillé, nous savons aussi son nom et son grade, elle, commença t-il avant d'être couper.

-Je le sais déjà tout ça. Iris Silver, lieutenant commandante. Elle est la protégé de Sengoku. Bien, tu peux retournait à ton poste. Je vais la voir. »

Celui ci surprit qu'il sache déjà tout ça, sortit rapidement. Comment pouvait t-il déjà le savoir alors que eux même avait mis plus d'une heure à trouver ces informations. Le garçon, retourna à son poste, non sans se poser pleins de questions.

Law parcourut les coursives du sous marin, jusqu'à l'infirmerie ou il entendit déjà du remue ménage. La voix de Ban et celle Iris se faisait entendre. Law sentit la colère montait rapidement, quand il comprit la raison de ces cris. Il ouvrit la pièce d'un coup et la fusillait du regard, ainsi que Ban, qui surprit laissa tomber au sol un flacon de produit médical. La jeune femme était en train de fouiller l'infirmerie à la recherche d'une arme potentiel.

Les regards de Iris et Law se croisèrent. Sur le coup elle le reconnus comme étant Law, mais ne se laissa pas décontenançait, cet homme était son ennemi. Plus son ami.

Il était pirate et elle Marine, l'amitié ne pouvait pas exister entre eux. Ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

« Ban sors d'ici! Tout de suite et vas préparer le repas, s'énerva le chirurgien.

-Oui capitaine, bafouilla l'homme qui sortit dans la minute sans demander son reste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mon matériel médical? Je te conseille de poser ces flacons immédiatement si tu ne veux pas dormir dans la cale ce soir!

-Tu crois pouvoir me donner des ordres Law? Je ne suis pas une de tes subordonnés. Remontes à la surface et rends toi avec tout ton équipage, j'ai déjà prévenus mes supérieur de l'emplacement ou nous sommes.

-As tu vraiment crus que j'allais me rendre? En dix ans, je vois que tu es toujours la naïve petite fille que Cora-san à sauver. Désoler de te décevoir, mais vus ou nous sommes il me semble difficile que la marine vient m'arrêter. Je te laisses le choix, te faire dévorer par les rois des mers, ou, rester tranquille et répondre à mes questions, ainsi que si je le souhaites, rejoindre mon équipage.

Il s'avança d'un pas nonchalant, tandis que Iris le fusillait du regard.

-Tu es forte, tu pourrais sûrement mettre d'une aide précieuse ~ Alors, que choisis tu? Demanda t-il en la plaquant à la vitrine qui contenait le matériel médical.

La jeune femme le regarda droit dans les yeux avec la rage au ventre.

\- Je répondrais à toute tes questions, mais je ne te dirais rien de confidentiel. Je tiens à mon poste !

-Voilà ce que je voulais entendre.

Il s'écarta d'elle et s'approcha d'un interphone accrocher au mur pour donner quelque instructions a son équipage, mais plus particulièrement à la seule femme de son équipage. Il avait une petite mission pour elle.

Iris elle redoutait la suite des événements. Elle haïssait les pirates, à cause de Doflamingo.

-Cora-san... Si seulement tu étais encore là...

 _A suivre ..._


End file.
